scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Teodorastasia (1997)
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of Don Bluth/20th Century Fox's 1997 animated film Anastasia. Cast: * Young Anastasia - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Adult Anastasia - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Young Dimitri - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Adult Dimitri - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Vladimir - Gru (Despicable Me) * Pooka - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Rasputin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Bartok - Cheezi (w/ Chungu as a extra) (The Lion Guard) * Sophie - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Dowager Empress Marie - Elsa (Frozen) * Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Alexandra Feodorovna (Anastasia's Mother) - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Phlegmenkoff - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Servant - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Bartok's Girlfriend - Madoa (w/ Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as extra) (The Lion Guard) Other Cast: * Anastasia's Siblings - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Agent Xero (The Modifyers) and Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Revolutionary Soldier Leader - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Revolutionary Soldiers - Gaston's Thugs (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Parisian Civilians - Various Villagers in Movies * Palace Servant - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess; 1994) * Ticket Agent - Wreck-It Ralph * Old Woman - Abuelita (Coco) * Rasputin's Green Demons - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) * Traveling Man - Gepetto (Pinocchio) * Rasputin's Minions as Colorful butterflies - Various Butterflies in Movies * Actress - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Anastasia Imposter - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Scenes: # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 1 - Prologue/"Once Upon A December" # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 2 - Enter Jafar/Jafar's Revenge # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 3 - 10 Years Later ("Rumor in St. Petersburg") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 4 - Aunt Pristine Figg and Teodora/Aunt Figg Gaves Teodora a Job # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 5 - Teodora's Choice/Tedora Meets Max/"Journey to the Past" # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 6 - No a Ticket for Teodora/At the Theater # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 7 - Abandoned Old Place/"Once Upon a December" # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 8 - Teodora Meets Leo and Gru # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 9 - Cheezi and Chungu found out about Teodora/Jafar's Alive ("In the Dark of the Night") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 10 - At the Train/Teodora and Leo's Argument # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 11 - Runaway Train # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 12 - Jafar's Frustration # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 13 - The Long Walk ("Learn to Do It") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 14 - Leo Brought a Dress for Teodora/Romance Dance/Learn to Do It (Reprise) # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 15 - Bedtime/Teodora's Nightmare # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 16 - Jafar's New Plan # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 17 - Elsa have Enough/At Lucy's Home/Questioning Teodora # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 18 - Paris Hold The Key to Your Heart # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 19 - The Russian Ballet/Teodora Thanks Leo # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 20 - Elsa refuses to Listen/The Betrayal # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 21 - Leo took Elsa to see Teodora/The Reunited (Once Upon a December) # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 22 - Jafar's Lair/A Party in Paris # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 23 - Good Memories/Leo's Changes of Heart # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 24 - Leo's Leaving/The Party/Teodora's Toughest Choice # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 25 - Teodora Meets Jafar/Leo to the Rescue/Jafar's Death # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 26 - Leo's Alive/A Happy Ending # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: * Anastasia (1997) Gallery: * Oliver & Company (1988) * Legend Quest (2017) * Legend Quest 2: Masters of Myth (2019) * Gravity Falls * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations * The Modifyers * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Swan Princess Franchise * Wreck-it Ralph * Ralph Breaks Internet * Coco * The Good Dinosaur * Pinocchio (1940) * The Loud House * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan Gallery: Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Young Anastasia Teodora Villavicencio-0.png|Teodora as Adult Anastasia/Anya S1e5 dipper waves.png|Dipper Pines as Young Dimitri 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450aob6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo San Juan as Adult Dimitri Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Vladimir Max.png|Max as Pooka Jafar.jpg|Jafar (Animated) as Rasputin Cheezi and Chungu the Hyenas.jpg|Cheezi and Chungu (Sharing the Role) as Bartok Lucy White.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Sophie Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Dowager Empress Marie Flynn.jpg|Flynn Rider as Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Alexandra Feodorovna (Anastasia's Mother) Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Phlegmenkoff Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Servant Madoa.png|Madoa as Bartok's Girlfriend Aleu pretty.png|Aleu as Extra (Bartok's Girlfriend) Disegni-mavis-hotel-transylvania.octet-stream.jpg|Mavis, Profile - Agent Xero.png|Agent Xero Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|and Hiro Hamada as Anastastia's Siblings Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Revolutionary Soldier Leader Gaston's Buddies.jpg|Gaston's Thugs as Revolutionary Soldiers Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Palace Servant Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Ticket Agent Abuelita (Coco).png|Abuelita as Old Woman Pterodactyls Good Dinosaur.jpg|Pterodactyls as Rasputin's Green Demons Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Gepetto as Traveling Man Lori-the-loud-house-16.7.jpg|Lori Loud as Actress Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Anastasia Imposter See Also * Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Teodorastasia Series Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Pictures